1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to flash memory devices having both of a cell region and a logic region, and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flash memory device, a method of forming both cell elements and logic elements has been developed. Next-generation touch IC products may not be driven only by a voltage of high voltage (HV) elements in a logic region, and thus ultra high voltage (UHV) elements are also needed in the logic region. The UHV elements use a gate insulation layer having a large thickness, which may be important for the characteristics of the UHV elements. Thus, a demand exists for a method of manufacturing a flash memory device in which a gate insulation layer of UHV elements may be formed to have a large thickness in relation to forming cell elements.